Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170412034638
"Lavochkin is the statesperson of the Socialist Union! Lavochkin is todays Lenin! Under his guidance, the workers and peasants of the Soviet Union will once again trailblaze a path for the revolution!" -Pravda's remarks on the Lavochkin reforms '''General Order - 16' Today's Patriotic Song - The Cossacks - Playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Казаки, да казаки лихо отвечали: Мы идем сегодня в бой, кони не устали. Мы идем сегодня в бой, шашки наши остры, Мы вернемся, девушки, дорогие сестры!" Казаки, да казаки у ворот прощались, За родную Беларусь в бой они помчались. За родную Беларусь мчались эскадроны, Развевались по ветру красные знамена!" The first of the Lavochkin Reforms have been passed nigh-unanimously by the Supreme Soviet. They will focus on improving the standard of living throughout the Soviet Union, as well as balance the spread of power throughout the Socialist Republics that comprise the Union. This particular reform is aimed towards updating and constructing new infrastructure throughout the Soviet Union. *To prevent the consolidation of power, Lavochkin has officially partitioned the Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic into two parts. The reason given is that Russia - despite being previously partitioned into three separate Socialist Republics (Russia, Siberia, and Khabarovsk) - still retains a huge portion of the Supreme Soviet. **'The Southern Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic will consist of the Southern District, the Volga District, the Northern Caucasus, and half of the Central District.' **'The Northern Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic will consist of the Northwest District, as well as the other half of the Central District.' *'The first wave of construction is aimed towards improving the standards of living in the Siberian and Kazakhstani SFSRs, which still suffer through comparatively poor standards of living in comparison to the rest of the country.' *'In order to achieve the Lavochkin Reforms, one-quarter of the nation's military factories needed to be converted to civilian factories capable of producing machining tools, consumer goods, as well as raw materials. However, Lavochkin has maintained that the current Soviet industrial complex is still enough to still produce an adequate amount of equipment for the Red Army, Navy, and Strategic Air Forces.' The Army has received new equipment and hardware. *The AM-63 Assault Rifle has been reviewed by Soviet firearm Designers and has been pushed into production, replacing the AKM-117 in frontline use. However, the compactness of the AKM-117, as well as its use of lighter materials, would still ensure its use in Spetsnaz units. *The S-99 "Degtyaryov" Aerial Superiority Fighter has been pressed into service, replacing the S-95 within the Soviet Strategic Air Forces. However, it is hard to manufacture, requiring specialized equipment as well as rare and expensive materials to finish production. However, the Strategic Air Force has promised that it can potentially field 10% of its entire fighter arsenal with the S-99. **Older aircraft will not be scrapped, but instead handed off to either the Red Guards, or put in reserve. This encompasses the T-14, S-95, and any other Pre-2017 era aircraft (Su-35, Su-27, etc. etc.)